


Letters

by LRRH



Category: Remains of the Day - Kazuo Ishiguro
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some doodles I drew after  Kazuo Ishiguro's "The Remain of the Day" (I’ve listened to the audiobook recently, it was a delight!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

http://fav.me/d7vzcm9

+2 in my DA gallery [  
](fav.me/d7v5oq5)

http://fav.me/d7utjsp

http://fav.me/d7v5oq5

 


End file.
